


Through the Haze

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bodhi could lose himself, here, now.Bodhi and Jyn fall under the influence, and it's... actually more sad than anything.





	Through the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "100 words of sex pollen" prompt.

Bodhi's skin burns.

Through the dust-hazy air, he sees Jyn. The curve of her bare back, her hand moving almost clinically, the closed-in curl of her shoulders. Her blaster by her side.

"Hey," he chokes out. Shudders, remembering a powerful grip on his limbs.

Jyn stills, caution evidently battling with want. Then her shoulders relax, and she scrambles over, eyes closed. Like trust.

He cups Jyn's feverish face. When their foreheads press together, it's good. It's so good. But not as good as pulling back to meet her glassy gaze.

Bodhi could lose himself, here, now.

She has Galen's eyes.


End file.
